Everything Will Be Alright
by Lovinlife23
Summary: A sterek fic cuz they are awesome. Up to you to decide if it's good or not:
1. Chapter 1

**First story so don't be too harsh! I figured i would try writing a Sterek fic because they are pretty awesome. :)**

I tried not to think about him too much when I wasn't around him and I tried to ignore him when I _was._

I tried to ignore the way his presence radiated through the room; making you tense if intimidated by it. I tried to ignore the way I noticed his lips would turn up slightly at the sides when he thought something was funny. He rarely ever smiles and when he did a flitter would go through me.

The one thing I thing I tried to ignore the most though was when I could feel his eyes boring into me. Like he was watching everything I did; every move I made. Maybe he started noticing that I was ignoring him, but hell I didn't care because I ignored that too.

And right now I wasn't doing a good job of not thinking about him as I lay on my bed. It was hard not to though, in all honesty. I tried my hardest not to think about him but I couldn't help it.

And now I was facing the consequences. Whenever I thought about him I had a moment of happiness, which quickly turned to sadness because I knew it could never happen. He was mysterious, sexy, and intense Derek while I was plain, boring, and annoying Stiles. Even if by a small chance he did turn out to be gay, I would be the last person he'd consider.

Just then my phone let off the shrill ring of 'My Body' by Young The Giant and when I looked at the caller I.D. I groaned. It was Scott.

"Hello?" I asked even though I knew who it was.

"Hey! The packs meeting at Derek's place for pizza and a movie tonight," He said, pissing me off at how happy he sounded. He said it like I _had_ to go, like it was mandatory. Well it actually was, but there's no way in hell I was going this time.

"I'm not going," I said simply and I could literally picture the look of confusion forming on Scott's face.

"You have to…" he trailed off, as if he was unsure about it.

"No I don't. Derek doesn't have to control everyone," I said, not knowing why i said that.

"Wait what?" Stiles what are you talking about?" he asked, obviously shocked.

"I'm tired of him controlling me,"_ controlling my feelings._

"I don't understand…" Scott trailed off. _Of course you don't Scott, of course you don't._

"Whatever, I have to go," I said.

"Wait, Stiles—," I hung up, not letting him finish his sentence.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes, feeling overwhelmed for absolutely no reason.

I needed a drink.

(...)

Scott walked nervously up to the front door of Derek's house. Everyone was going to be wondering where Stiles was and he couldn't exactly tell them why he wouldn't come. If it didn't make sense to him, it wouldn't make sense to anyone else.

When Scott walked in everyone was sitting somewhere in the living room, discussing different movies to watch. Lydia was leaning against the wall, pretending to be uninterested. Jackson and Alison were sitting on the floor in front of the DVD stand, arguing about what movie to watch. And Derek was leaning back on the couch with his arms crossed, an amused expression on his face. When he looked up and saw Scott standing there by himself he tensed and leaned forward.

"Where's Stiles?" he asked Scot, not leaving his eyes from him. Scott bounced from foot to foot nervously.

"Um, well, he's not here," Scott said lamely.

"I can see that. _Where_ is he?" he said and Scott scratched the back of his head, now everyone was listening and watching.

"Well, I called him, and he said he wasn't coming," Scott said and Derek clenched his fists.

"What?" Lydia asked, surprisingly sounding like she cared.

"He said he was—"Scott immediately cut off. He wasn't sure if he should mention anything because Derek already looked a little pissed.

"What'd he say?" Jackson asked. Scott gave him a pointed look. Derek growled and Scott sighed, continuing.

"He said he was tired of being controlled," Scott said.

"By who?" Alison asked and Scott motioned to Derek, who groaned and leaned back, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I predicted this was going to happen," Derek said, obviously frustrated.

"What?" Scott asked.

"He's trying to dislodge himself from us, from the pack," he stated.

"This is the first time he's done this though…" Scott trailed off.

"Yes, but this is the start. He's been acting strange lately," he said as he got up, grabbing his coat, "did he sound upset?" he asked.

"Well yeah—" Scott was cut off.

"I'll be back. Don't leave this house unless I call, understood?" Derek said and everyone nodded as he grabbed his phone and quickly walked out the door.

"I hope Stiles is okay," Alison said after Derek left.

"Me too," Jackson sighed. When he looked up everyone was staring at him oddly. They all looked at each other, coughing awkwardly before looking away.

(...)

It hadn't taken me long to convince the usher to let me into the bar without an I.D. I could tell her had a thing for me so all I had to do was use my famous Stilinski charm, and then he was hooked. There were tons of people dancing and I had to push my way through to get to the bar.

"What can I get for you tonight sweet cheeks?" the bar tender asked. She looked a little too old to be calling me that, anyone that for the matter.

"A few of your strongest," I said as I sat down, slapping a twenty on the table. It must have been enough because she took it, put it in her bra, and started on my drinks.

"It didn't take me that long to feel fuzzy, for my brain to become incomprehensible. It felt nice, I finally felt stress free.

When my phone started ringing, I clumsily pulled it out of my pocket, not even looking at the caller I.D.

"Hel- hello?" I asked, or more like slurred.

"Stiles, where are you?" Derek demanded and I groaned.

"Oh high and mighty alpha," I slurred drunkily.

"Please tell me you aren't drunk," Derek said angrily.

"No can dooooo," I said, burping afterword and then laughing.

"Tell me where you are Stiles," Derek demanded again.

"Tell me where you are Stiles," I imitated in a high pitched girly voice. The bartender looked at me funny but I didn't care.

"Stiles I swear to god—"He said.

"Stiles, I swear to god!" I mimicked in a girly voice again.

"Stop it and tell me where you are!" Derek screamed angrily and I swore I could hear a car speeding in the background.

"No, you can't tell me what to do anymore! Because… because…" I stuttered.

"Damnit Stiles" Derek said before I finished my thought.

"…I quit!" I shouted into the phone.

"_Stiles_—"and I hung up, banging my head on the table with a groan. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew he was going to be pissed. But right now the front of my brain was too busy thinking about getting another drink.

"Can, can I have another," hiccup, "drink," I managed to get out. She put her hand on my arm and leaned in.

"I think you've had enough, let me know hen and I'll call you a cab," she said gently, tending to her other customers.

I glared at her retreating back, stumbling out of my seat, getting my car keys out of my pocket, and stumbling toward the front door.

I didn't need a fucking cab.

(...)

Derek growled and threw his phone down after Stiles hung up on him. Stiles was being such an idiot. Or maybe not an idiot, maybe just feeling extremely upset.

Derek knew why Stiles was upset and it was only futile putting off the conversation now. He had thought that maybe the feelings would bypass not only Stiles, but himself as well.

It was time to face what he somehow knew, in his head, was going to happen eventually.

And the moment Stiles picked up the call, Derek really didn't need to ask where he was because he heard the background music and automatically did. He sped up before Stiles did anything stupid.

(...)

I stumbled through the dark parking lot, making my way to my jeep. I had to hit a button on my car remote after a couple minutes because I was having a little trouble finding it. When I finally did find it, I ended up having to walk across the street where I forgot I parked my jeep along the curb.

I was able to make it to my jeep, only stumbling a few times. When I got in my car I leaned back in my seat, slowly closing my eyes. When I heard the clang of my keys hitting my car floor my eyes snapped open and I cursed.

I leaned down and felt around the passenger side of my car, trying to find my keys.

"Uh –ha!" I said triumphantly as I latched on to them, bringing myself back up.

"Holy shit!" I screamed loudly when I looked out the front of my car and saw an angry Derek standing there looking at me.

I watched as he walked quickly around to my door and swung it open, grabbing my shirt and yanking me out with what felt like to much force.

"What were you thinking?" Derek shouted, pulling me so he was in my face.

"I was _just _thinking you smelt good," I said, not really thinking. Derek blinked for a second and then composed the angry mask on his face again.

"I _meant_," he gritted out, "why would you do something this stupid?" he spat out at me.

"Because I'm naughty," I said in a baby voice. _God Stiles, form a coherent thought. _

Derek groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose before grabbing my hand.

"Whoa, if you wanted to hold my hand all you had to do was ask," I teased.

"Shut up," he barked as he took my keys, putting them in his pocket.

"Hey! I need those!" I shouted, trying to get them out of his pocket.

He pulled my back and pushed me over to the grass, forcing me down so I was sitting on it. I fell back and huffed.

"No you don't," he said, annoyed, "now shut up and stay put," he said and I groaned.

"Who are you calling?" I asked when I heard him typing on his phone.

"Be quiet Stiles," he said, then started talking to the person on the phone, "yeah, I've got him," pause, other person talking, "yes," pause again, "Yeah I need to you come down and help me. Boulevard 24th on parkway five," pause, "alright," he said then I heard his phone snap shut.

"I need to get home," I slurred and Derek huffed.

"That won't be happening," Derek said.

"My dad will shoot you," I said, "he'll hurt you with a gun," I said, as if to make it sound more impressive.

"Stiles, just shut up," he said simply, and oddly enough I did. I closed my eyes again, wishing I was back in my bed at home, cuddling my soft pillows.

What I think was a few minutes later, I could hear footsteps running up.

"Sorry it took me so long," I heard Scott's voice say and I popped up, my eyes snapping open as a dizzy spell went over me for a couple of seconds.

"Thank god, Scott, you have to help me. The big alpha man is trying to kidnap me," I said as I got up, stumbling toward him and leaning on his shoulder.

"Wow, you weren't kidding. He really is drunk," I heard Scott say and I laughed. I wasn't going to deny that statement.

"I want you to take his jeep back to the house, I won't be too far behind," Derek said as he grabbed my arm, pulling me back, and throwing my car keys to Scott.

"Dibs on riding with Scott!" I shouted, trying to go toward him, forgetting Derek's hand was latched onto my arm.

"Not gonna happen," Derek said, "I'll see you back at the house. Let everyone know we are on our way," he said to Scott as Scott gave me one last look before getting in my jeep, starting it, and driving away.

I tried to go after the jeep but Derek's arm wound around my waist, pulling me up and over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" I shouted, pounding my fists into his back. He ignored me and kept walking. When we got to his car he managed to open the passenger door, with me still struggling, dumping me inside and quickly shutting the door. Before I even had time to form a coherent sentence, he was on the driver's side and we were speeding back to his house.

I groaned and leaned back, closing my eyes, the speed of the car lulling me to sleep.

"Derek?" I said questioningly. He didn't respond but I knew he heard me so I continued, " I have a secret to tell you," I said.

"Go to sleep," he said but I tiredly shook my head.

"No, it's important," I said and then continued, "… I think I love you," I said, knowing I would regret those words in the morning. I heard Derek sigh.

"Go to sleep Stiles," he said softly and I did. But not before I swear him saying, 'I love you too' back to me.

(...)

The next morning I awoke with a pounding headache. I groaned and sat up slowly. When I looked up I wasn't in my own room and I almost panicked but then I remember what had happened last night.

I could hear voices downstairs and groaned, not sure if I was ready for them. But I had to man up, so I got out of bed and slowly made my way downstairs.

When I got down there, all eyes turned to me. Lydia was leaning against the wall, Jackson was fixing something on the side table, Alison and Scott were sharing the recliner, and Derek was nowhere to be seen. I let out a deep breath and made my way over to the couch, plopping down with everyone still watching.

Two seconds later and Derek walked in, carrying a glass of water.

He sat down next to me, very close, I might add, and handed it to me. I didn't say anything but took it, taking a small sip. When I didn't gag I went to take another one.

"I swear to god Stiles, if you ever do that again I will kick your ass!" Jacked yelled suddenly, his eyes glaring at me. I froze mid drink and everyone turned and looked at him.

He looked around, coughed awkwardly, than went back to rearranging the side table. Scott and Alison were laughing silently on the recliner and Lydia rolled her eyes, a smile threatening to come onto her face.

A hand was laid on my thigh softly and I looked up at Derek. He was smiling softly and I smiled back.

_Looks like everything is going to be alright, _i thought, sighing and leaning my head on his shoulder. _Everything was going to be __**perfect.**_

_**Review?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another Sterek fic...guess you could count it as a sortof spin off if you wanted:)**

When my doorbell rang at ten at night, I wasn't expecting to answer it seeing a girl crying her eyes out on my porch.

"Uh, Allison?" I said questioningly and she ran into my arms, hugging me. She cried even harder and I patted her back awkwardly, "Uh, shh, it's ok?" I said questioningly and she pulled away.

"I'm so sorry Stiles, it's just…I didn't know where else to go. Can I come in?" she asked and she pushed her way in anyway, not waiting for an answer.

"Sure," I said sarcastically after she plopped down on my couch and closed the door. She looked around.

"Where's your dad?" she asked as I sat down across from her.

"Oh, he's—"she cut me off.

"Oh Stiles! It's so horrible!" she said, starting to cry again, "Lydia is out somewhere and I didn't know where else to go…" she trailed off.

"Well what happened?" I asked.

"Scott broke up with me!" she said loudly, starting to cry again.

"What? Why?" I exclaimed. What the hell? Scott didn't tell me he was going to break up with her, "Scott didn't tell me anything," I said.

"I know, he told me you didn't know," she slobbered.

"Well do you know why he did it?" I asked her and she vaguely shook her head.

"He said he liked someone else and that he was sorry he let us go on for so long," she said, starting to cry more, "and the worst part is that I know who it is," she said as she wiped her nose.

"Well who is it?" I asked her.

"It's Leslie," she said and then started crying again, "I should've seen this coming. I saw the way he looked at her, I don't know why I didn't say anything at the beginning!" she said.

"I know what you are thinking and this is not your fault!" I said, knowing she'd blame herself.

"Oh I know it's not my fault," she said as she cried, waving her hand at me.

"Oh—"

"So then you'll do it?" she looked up at me hopefully and my eyebrows furrowed.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Help me make sure they don't get together," she said as I stood up, her standing up two seconds after me.

"Uh—"I started.

"Oh Stiles! Thank you so much!" she exclaimed, hugging me and then looking at me straight in the eyes, "I'll come by tomorrow with the plan," she said and then left quickly, slamming my door on the way out.

I stood there with my mouth closing and opening. Did I just get conned into helping destroy my best friend's chances of getting with another girl? Yes, I think I just did.

(...)

The next day when I opened my eyes I shouted in surprise. Derek's face loomed over me.

"Jeez buddy! Can't you wait until I've at least gotten out of bed!" I exclaimed as I sat up, he sat on my bed.

"You will _not _help Alison with her childish plan on keeping Leslie and Scott away from each other," he said and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because Leslie will be safer," he said, as if that answered my question.

"Well to bad," I said, crossing my arms over my chest. I was going to help her now, just to piss him off.

"I mean it Stiles. I catch you meddling with this, I'll break your neck so fast you won't have time to breath," he said menacingly and I rolled my eyes.

"That stuff doesn't work on me anymore," I said and he growled, "Isn't there some unspoken rule that you aren't supposed to threaten your boyfriend," I said to him and he got up, shoving my shoulder so I was on my back. I looked up as he walked to the door, "No answer?" I exclaimed loudly.

"I mean it Stiles, no meddling," he said before leaving my room. I groaned and fell back again. _I didn't even get a good bye kiss, _I thought before rolling over and covering my ears with my pillow.

(...)

Alison's plan was simple. Keep them away from each other, keep them from talking to each other, and if possible keep them from thinking about each other.

Was that going to be hard? Maybe so, but I'm Stiles, and I think I can make it happen.

It turns out keeping them apart was harder than I thought. I ended up following Scott everywhere. And by everywhere, I mean _everywhere._ I didn't even have all of my classes with him but I somehow managed to be there.

"Dude what is up with you?" he asked me as we walked down the hallway, "did you forget to take your medicine this morning?" he asked seriously as he leaned in.

"No, why?" I said quickly.

"You've just been acting all paranoid," he said, "look, if this has to do with Alison don't worry about it. I just didn't like her anymore," he said, "you'd tell me if she was planning anything right?" he asked.

"Of course I would!" I exclaimed, laughing nervously. He raised his eyebrow at me, "ok...if you really want to know what this is about I'll tell you," I said and he looked at me, waiting, "well…" and I swear I thought about telling him… I really did but… "I'm worried the alpha will try and get you!" the words just came out of my mouth. I couldn't control them.

He sighed before grabbing my shoulders and looking me straight in the eye, "Stiles, we've gone over this with Derek. We agreed that it's doubtful he will try and get me while I'm at school," he said.

"Oh I know! I just can't help but feel paranoid…" I said.

"Do I need to call Derek—"Scott started and I cut him off.

"NO!" I shouted and a few people turned and looked at me, "I mean, no, I can keep it under control," I said, quieter then I had been. He looked at me weird before letting my shoulders go.

"Ok well, can you stop following me? It's getting a little weird," he said.

"I'm not following you!" I exclaimed and he raised an eyebrow at me. I sighed, "Fine. I'll see you after school," I said and hurriedly walked off, not giving him a chance to respond. I only walked down a few rows of lockers when I was suddenly pulled off to the side.

"Stiles! What are you doing?" Alison hissed at me and I gulped.

"He was getting onto me! I had to stop following him or he would've figured out what I was doing!"I hissed back.

"I don't care! They can't talk to each other! It's part of the plan!" she hissed again.

"I know but—"

"Stiles? Alison?" Jackson's voice asked and we both turned to look at him, "what are you doing?" he asked.

"Oh nothing, just having a friendly chat," I said and laughed nervously. Alison pinched my arm and I winced. He looked at me weird.

"Oh well, Scott just told me you were acting weird so I called Derek—"I cut him off.

"What! No!" I exclaimed, "What'd he say!" I said anxiously.

"He said he was on his way to pick you up," he said, "he should be here soon…" he trailed off and I groaned.

"Shit!" I exclaimed and ran passed him, not sure where I was going to go. _Shit, shit, shit, why the hell did I have to get a ride with Scott this morning? Why! _I thought anxiously. He was going to kill me. I ran into the boy's bathroom, going into a stall and pulling my feet up. I decided I would hide out here until school was over, find Scott, and then stay at his house for a very, VERY long time.

When the bell finally rang for the next class to start, I sighed and relief and put my feet on the ground. I pulled my cell phone out and looked at the time. _Great, _I still had an hour before school ended, and I had to spend it in a flipping bathroom.

About ten minutes later I heard the bathroom door open and I pulled my feet up again, not wanting to get caught. I heard the person go to the bathroom, _awkward, _and then they walked out. _They didn't even wash their hands, _I thought to myself. That's just disgusting.

_Thank god!_ I exclaimed when the bell finally rang and I booked it out of the bathroom, trying to find Scott. When I finally found him he was in the parking lot, leaning against his car, talking to Leslie. _Shit!_ I thought and hurried over to them. The closer I got the more anxious I became. I smiled when I was almost there and then I did the most stupid thing ever. I TRIPPED, falling flat on my face, skimming my hands on the ground.

"Stiles?" Scott yelled questioningly and I groaned, "Oh my god watch out!" he shouted as I heard a scream and I looked up to see a car coming straight at me. _Oh shit! I'm a goner._

I closed my eyes and winced, waiting for the impact to hit me and kill me. It never came. When I opened my eyes I was on the curb, mere feet away from where the car had stopped, with arms wrapped tightly around me. One was around my shoulders, the other my waist. I was breathing heavily, my eyes watering. _I COULD'VE DIED!_

"_Oh my god, oh my god. Oh. My. God," _I kept repeating while I clutched the arm around my shoulder. The person holding me stood up and brought me with them. I could hear voices around me, asking the person holding me if I was okay.

"Oh my god Stiles! I saw the whole thing!" Alison's voice drifted towards my ears and I looked up at her. She looked a little guilty, as well she should.

"Uh Derek, maybe you should take him home. I'll see you there," Scott's voice said and I looked to see Scott with his hands up, his eyes on the person holding me. When I finally calmed my breathing I looked up and saw a pissed Derek standing above me. He huffed and then started dragging me to the other side of the parking lot. I tried breaking away but he growled, pulling me back tighter.

When we finally got to his car he pushed me into the passenger side and got in, speeding out of the school parking lot.

"You know you are probably breaking about ten speed laws right—"I started.

"Shut up," he barked out and I flinched, wiping my arms on my jeans nervously. I winced when I remembered I split them open on the ground. I heard Derek sniff the air and then growl again and I flinched at the panic that went through me. He was pissed. And not just pissed, but I mean _pissed._

When we finally pulled up to his house he pulled me out of the car roughly and walked me quickly up the front stairs and inside. When we got in he let go of me and started pacing.

"Der—"he cut me off.

"Shut up!" he shouted and I flinched, backing up a step to the front door. Even if I tried running he would probably catch me but it was worth a shot, "Don't even think about it!" he shouted, as if reading my thoughts.

Honestly I was more scared for my life now then when I was about to get hit by that car. He wasn't just a mad boyfriend; he was a mad _werewolf_ boyfriend.

"Look it's no big deal—"I started and he turned to me, eyes blazing blue.

"No big deal Stiles? NO BIG DEAL!" he screamed, "you almost died! You're lucky I got there in time!" he screamed.

"It's not like I meant to try and get myself killed!" I shouted back and he growled, stepping toward me until he had me backed up against a wall.

"But you were trying to get to Scott and Leslie," he ground out and I gulped, "I told you not to meddle Stiles! Damnit I told you not to and when you did you almost died!" he shouted, punching the wall next to my head, making me recoil.

When he grabbed me I thought for sure he was going to kill me, but no, he pulled me into a really tight hug. He breathed in my scent on my neck and nuzzled his face into me, kissed right under my ear.

"If I had lost you… lost this…" he trailed off, pulling back, "Please listen to me next time," he said and I nodded. He pulled me into a hug again and I laughed to myself, "what?" he asked.

"Well I would hug you but my hands are all bloody," I said and he chuckled into my neck, then he became tense.

"Please promise me you'll listen next time," he said.

"I promise," I said and he chuckled.

"You're lying," he pointed out.

"I know," I said and we both laughed.

"I love you,"

"I love you too," and our lips met. And at that moment I realized three things.

_One:_ Listen to Derek…..…on occasion.

_Two:_ Hate Alison Argent with a burning passion for almost getting me killed.

_Three: always look before crossing the street._


End file.
